Star Trek Operation Phoenix
by Eternal Chronicler
Summary: 2284...A group of kids (some related to the Enterprise crew) embark on what was to be a routine summer camp experience on star base Alpha 7. Instead they find themselves under attack and the project known as Operation Phoenix, soon becomes the stations salvation and much more. A new ship is about to become as much a house hold name as Enterprise...
1. Welcome to the New Age P1

**CHAPTER 1**

WELCOME TO THE NEW AGE

PART I

**EARTH - SAN FRANCISCO**

_Weeks prior to Alpha 7_

The sound of a motor purred along an open stretch of road. Its cycles were like a thrum of a cat pursuing prey in the wilds, and perhaps this quote unquote "wild cat" was. That or running for its life as two wheels screeched around a corner and kept going. The rumble of sound echoing as it turned. From behind, the sound of a wailing pitch came pursuing quickly after. So in fact, the perused was running, running like everything not to get caught by the sound that was coming from behind its tail. For if they were caught imminent doom awaited them.

From atop the base between the wheels forward and back, a lad clad in leather sat upon its back like a beast master. His blond highlights billowing in the wind as he and the thing he was riding on went faster and faster. Only briefly did the boy look back at its pursuer who seemed to be ever drawing nearer. This should have not happened, was the thought that had crossed the boys mind at that moment. It was supposed to of been perfect. A perfect day to go riding on dad's prized one of a kind bike. Not to be pursued by the local donut eaters.

This had not put the boy in a good mood, not one bit as now he tried to escape capture. He tried next to do a few jumps and turns that he thought for sure they would not be able to pursue him on. Instead all it did was draw them closer. It made the boy curse with a seething tone. Why him, why did it always have to be him. Didn't they have anyone else better to chase than an unruly boy through the streets of San Francisco? Apparently not though, because there they were in close chase.

He gave a sigh at their stupidity and again tried to shake them from his rear. They were just not having it though. As he turned one corner he also slammed square on into a big rig. Luckily though, through quick thinking, he turned sharply and swerved around it. He dared not to stop and assess the feeling of heart pounding he had from that. The kid had to keep going. If he didn't sure capture would be immediate. A few more twist and turns though and he came upon a dead end, why, because there were a load of donut eaters as he contended them to be, right in front of him.

Again he cursed, this time definitely more audible as he came to a screeching halt in front of them. The boy gave a glare at them, showing them he was not backing down so easily. This was not the first time he had been reprimanded for such dealings. So facing the donut eaters was not something new in his list of things to get to know.

"Stand down and step away from the bike!" an officer called out. "You know the routine Mr. Kirk."

"What if I don't want to?" he stated with a call back. "What are you gonna do then?! Spank me!"

Some of the officers about did chuckle a bit even though the situation was supposed to be serious. However, how could one be serious when the person they were reprimanding was the son of a known legend, even to the civilian world, however, the one that had bellowed out gave a reprieve.

"I could! And then I could send you back home crying to your mama." the officer gave. That brought out a round of chuckling from some of the people there on duty. "Your choice son, you can come peacefully, get sent home wailing, or spend the night this time in detention."

The boy with the last name Kirk gave a sigh and hung his head. He didn't want to give up this easily. Then again they knew he wouldn't either, for as he gave a mischievous look to try and get out of there, someone had been able to sneak up from behind and knock him out cold with a quick zap of a Taser like object. At first he just fell of the bike, but then after the officer who bellowed out to him came over and looked down at the kid he began to fall into unconsciousness as the guy shook his head. The last thing he could hear was his name being said.

It was also the first thing he heard as he got nudged awake, "Jacen. Jacen...JACEN!"

He woke with a jolt and sat up right blurry eyed. Where was he? He felt around himself close to his body and felt cloth, seat cloth, and plastic like walls. He gave a sigh again. He knew now where he was. He was in that one officer's vehicle. He gave a groan after that and shook his head a little.

"What the hell happened to me?" he stated groggily and stared sourly at the officer who was still a bit blurry.

"Sorry kid." the guy offered. "We knew you were going to bolt from the last time we had this go around."

"Uggghh..." he commented back and turned to look out front of the vehicle, they were in front of his house. Heavens his parents were going to kill him, especially if he had to go to the door with this guy. The bike of course had been towed back, but still, it wasn't fair.

"Jacen...when are you going to learn. I don't want to have to seed you off to some detention center to be condemned a criminal."

"I know I know...I just..." he looked out over at the bike. "I can't help it...I like the freedom."

"This is your last warning I can give you, you know that right." the guy stated.

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Jacen commented waving him off.

"I can't keep giving excuses that you're just a boy and that you're going to change." the man said looking at Jacen.

The boy looked back at him with a defeated look, "Yeah I know..."

"Come on, your mother's gonn

a be expecting you inside." the guy stated and got out of the car and went over to open the door for Jacen. The kid climbed out stiffly because he had been knocked out for a while and walked with the man up to the front door. Jacen waited as the man buzzed in. It was awkward for Jacen to stand there with him. After a few nerved shuffles of Jacen's feet, his mother opened the door and stared out it at them.

"Oh my!" she exclaimed. "Jacen!"

"Hello Ma'am." the officer stated. "Lovely to see you again, I hope things are well."

"Oh! Hello officer Rand." Jacen's mother said nicely. "It's good to see you too. I'm sorry we have to meet again like this. Things are going well."

"That's good to know. I'm sorry to that I have to bring Jacen here home again from another rebellious pursuit." he offered to the woman.

"I'm just glad you got him home in one piece. Jacen get inside...now. You and I are going to talk later." she said sternly to her son. Jacen didn't say a word, but just pushed right on through sourly and went up to his room.

"Don't be too hard on him ma'am. I'm sure he's only rebelling because his father is gone a lot." he stated with sympathy. "I think I would want to rebel too if my father was never really home either."

"Yeah..." she said crestfallen feeling. "It's not Jim's fault though that he has to be gone so often. He can't help that Starfleet always seems to need him. Jacen's father is a good man, he just can't always be their. He's supposed to be on leave soon though."

"Yes I know. You have a great man in Jim Kirk. Let the man know I would like to go out drinking again with him and some of the other fellas will you."

"I sure can Rand." she stated with a smile. "Thanks again."

"You're welcome as always. Just don't forget, if he does this again, next time I won't be able to save him." Rand stated. "Maybe I will have to come over for some of your lovely cooking again too before Jim has to go back off to work."

"Okay I will...and yeah that would be wonderful you know your always welcome." she stated warmly and turned to close the door. "Have a good day Rand."

"You too Mrs. Kirk." he stated and gave a nod before leaving fully as she closed the door behind her with a sigh; this was going to be a long evening for her. She'd let Jacen settle down before she talked to him. After all she loved Jacen dearly. So instead she walked to the kitchen to start on dinner.


	2. Welcome to the New Age P2

PART II

A door opened and closed as a huffy Jacen came barging in and flopped down first on his bed with a groan. Rubbing his face wearily he laid there for a second, trying to decide what he should do to forget about the whole ordeal all together. He could draw, listen to music, vent write, look at images he shouldn't, etc. Yet none of these things seemed to fascinate him in the slightest at the moment. After a few more seconds of just laying in gnawing silence, he finally made a choice. He was going to get a hold of his buddy Jamie. They had been friends since the day they first met.

Jamie was about as fire headed as his father could be, and as about as stubborn as him too. Yet he was sure that Jamie would understand unlike most adults. Jamie was around his age after all. So with a heave, he got up and went over to his computer console and gave Jamie a quote unquote ring. He sat back as he waited for the other boys face to pop up magically on the screen, putting his hands behind his head and trying his damnedest to look cocky.

"Yo." came a voice from the other side and a face now too of a youthful boy that looked a good bit like his dad. "Jacen man! What's up my friend?"

"Hey." he said with a small smile.

"Okay, what did you do?" Jamie gave a raised brow skeptical look that quite mirrored that of Jamie's dads.

"Who me?" Jacen said as he opened his eyes wider and tried to look innocent. "Nothing."

"Liar." Jamie scowled.

"I'm not lying." he tried to say with a laugh, but it came out more weary than it should have.

"Right and I'm a Buddhist monk." Jamie retorted. "Come on dude, you know you can talk to me, you always do."

"Yeah, but eh it's no big deal." he tried to wave it off. "I was more calling to see what you were up to."

"Now you're avoiding." Jamie chided. "Man it had to be bad if you are trying to avoid it."

"Okay okay, if it will get you to shut up about it." he grumped. "I got caught riding dad's bike alright. I was speeding. I ran from the cops, but then again I thought I would make it this time. I sure thought I would have got past em'. Alas that wasn't the case and I got knocked out cold and drug back home by officer Rand again."

"Dude!" Jamie exclaimed. "You're crazy! You gotta be crazy."

"What? It seemed like a good idea at the time." Jacen shrugged and pushed the chair from side to side a bit.

"Your dad's gonna kill you." Jamie informed.

"Yeah tell me something I don't know." Jacen said rolling his eyes and heaving a sigh.

"If it had been my old man, you wouldn't see me for a week maybe a month because he'd have me so sore for hard labor that I would be bed ridden." Jamie stated.

"Heh, yeah well that's your dad, not mine." Jacen sighed and looked out the window of his room. "I don't think mine actually really cares. Not as much as he could."

"You shouldn't be so hard on your old man. It's not all his fault he's so busy." Jamie stated with a shrug.

"I suppose but-" he stated.

"Hold on,…got another incoming call." Jamie stated as he looked to see who it was and then just smirked. "Heyyyy guess what, we're gonna have a three way chat."

"Why?" Jacen said with a skeptical look.

"Becauseeee." Jamie said still smirking. "Max is on the other line."

"You told him didn't you!?" Jacen said almost wanting to jump out of his seat. You sent him a message behind my back."

"Maybe." Jamie chuckled. "Okay so I did, but come on! I could resist!"

"Fine." Jacen deflated and sat back, waving at hand at Jamie in a, whatever sort of fashion. Suddenly a secondary face popped up with darkish hard and pointed ears. If a Vulcan could give an amused look without it seeming like it was an emotion, Max seemed to be the one to pull such a feat off.

"Hello Jacen, Jamie." Max stated holding composure. "A little bird told me you got in trouble with the law today, how unfortunate."

When Max said "little bird" he directed his attention to Jamie. Showing that even if Jamie had lied, Max still would have ratted him out as truth. Vulcans were notorious for not lying, ever. So whatever would of made Jamie believe that he would of gotten away with it in any case was beyond even Max. Then again the Vulcan thought Jamie to be quite illogical, but not so much as he thought Jacen was right at that moment.

"Thanks for stating the obvious Max." Jacen said folding his arms over his chest. "Yet you had to find out for yourself if these claims were true I'm guessing?"

"Indeed." Max stated plainly.

"Why Max…I never thought you for the snoopy gossiping type." Jacen teased.

"You know, name calling is not necessary." Max stated. "I was just make sure you as my friend, was alright."

"Your compassion is noted." Jacen said.

"Okayyy." Jamie stated sitting more straight in his chair. "If you don't want me to call you two ladies, let's move onto more fun topics now before someone finds reason to beat the other person up."

"Fine by me!" Jacen said whole heartedly.

"Very well." Max said.

"It's good I have both of you here. Because actually I was hoping we could talk about what our plans are for what will be Earth summer. Max I know you're off on New Vulcan so weather isn't the same there, but, what I wanna know is, what are everyone's plans?"

"I am going to Alpha 7 this summer again for camp." Max stated as if he had, had the answer memorized to tell people where he would be.

"Same. Dad got me signed up the moment the application was in his hands. I really don't mind honestly. It means I will get to see everyone." Jamie stated. "What about you dude?"

"Me?" Jacen thought for a moment. "Not going."

"What!?" both said at the same time one more exclaiming the other more questioning. "Why not!?"

"Just don't feel like it." Jacen said quietly looking towards the ground. "It's just…not worth it really."

"Not worth it!" Jamie said with a hurt look. "What about us? Aren't we worth it?"

"Yeahhh…but I mean. I just…ugh…I don't want to because ….well just because! Okay!" Jacen commented bitterly.

"Okay." Jamie said sort of taken aback, but still wanting him to go. "Just, think about it will ya."

"Yeah…" Jacen stated quietly not really looking at the screen.

"You would be quite missed if you don't." Max included trying to help Jamie's case.

"I know." Jacen said lazing his chair about this way and that, not quite caring which direction it was going until it spun around at least once before facing them again. "I just don't feel up to it this year. Maybe it's because I like the idea of sleeping in, lazing about, doing random stuff, etc."

"Yeah that is a good point." Jamie said in consideration.

"How is lazing about and sleeping in fun, that does not seem logical." Max stated matter of fact like. All Jamie could do was chuckle a little at the Vulcans confusion.

"Only you pointy ears would find lazing about not logical. You've been spending too much time on New Vulcan. It's logicized your brain." Jamie mused.

"Logicized is not even a word Jamie." Max said with almost a hint of a smirk on his face, almost.

"Damn it Max I don't care!" Jamie stated exasperated. Jacen chuckled though at their expense. Hearing the two of them bicker back and forth was like listening to a married couple dispute a divorce. He continued to laugh until both started to stare at him with that you think its funny sort of look.

"Eh hem. Um, yeah I could just go now and leave you two to your little debate if you'd like." Jacen stated casually.

"No!" both stated at once.

"We're done." Jamie stated de-fluffing himself.

"Indeed." Max agreed.

It was so hard to tell some days whether those two were enemies or best friends by the way they would agree then disagree then agree again. It was almost enough to make poor Jacen's head spin. However, he also didn't know what he would do without those two knuckle heads. They were like his two other amigos, without them, there wouldn't be a crowd there would just be, well him and one is just a very lonely number. He looked at them for a moment, taking in their faces as if it were like it was the last time he would see their faces that happy. Well in Jamie's case happy, in Max's…he wasn't quite sure what it would be, placid maybe.

"You guys are great." Jacen stated musingly his gaze sort of distant and aloof.

"I don't get it? What did we do that is considered great?" Max asked quizzically, raising one brow in questioning.

"You okay dude? You look kinda off." Jamie asked concerned.

"Hmm…" Jacen said whimsically and then shook his head. "Sorry, yeah I'm fine. Just tired I guess. It's been a long day. You're great just because you are. I always can count on you two to turn my day around."

"You're welcome…I think." Max gave a strange face and then shrugged it off.

"Well I would steal a snag of my dad's chocolate in the drawer he thinks is so secret for you, but I don't think it would get to you in time anyway." Jamie said. "Laughter is the best medicine, so says my dad as one of his folk lore proverbs or something like that."

"Yeah, your dad's smart about that sort of thing." Jacen commented, having turned his chair so he could reach for something on the desk and fidget with it. "It's a nice thought though, the chocolate that is."

"Jace!" called the mother from the base of the stairs.

"Yeah!?" he called back.

"Time to come downstairs hun please!" she called back up again.

"Alright, coming!?" he shouted back to her before laying his head back on the headrest of the chair. "Looks like I gotta go guys. Sorry to cut this little chat short."

"Eh it's alright, I got some things I gotta go do anyway before I get chewed out." Jamie stated.

"I have meditation I should be doing soon myself." Max added.

"Alright I will tryyy and get a hold of you two later if I don't lose chatting privilages." Jacen said pathetically. "Talk to you two later."

"Later." Jamie said.

"Bye Jay." Max gave before both vanished off the screen. With a sigh Jacen knew he was going to have to go downstairs and face the wrath of his mother like a man. Whatever wrath that might be. After one more twirl he stopped the chair as it faced the door and finally got up to go to it. Before he left he looked one more time back at the screen, as a sad smile crossed his face for a moment. As soon as the moment was over though, he turned back to the door and left his room somberly to go downstairs and receive his fate.


	3. Welcome to the New Age P3

PART III

The screen had gone blank on Jamie's end as a knock came near his door. There were only two people it could have been. One was his mother, the other was his father. More often than not, it was his mother. However, recently his father had been back on earth now for some time. Of course his dad was still a busy man, but the guy was a doctor for crying out loud, how could he not be busy when he was trying to save lives every day.

It sure inspired Jamie though, who had started trying to mimic his dad by saving animals here and there when they would get injured. Yet he almost stopped when he lost one to death. His father though told him that just because one dies, doesn't mean one should stop helping the rest to live, they needed them even more. He also told him it was sad and tragic that people and animal's alike die, but it's just the way life was. All that could be done was the best to keep them alive while one could and mourn a little before going back to ones work.

Jamie respected that, and continued helping animals the best he could, and even people too when he was allowed to at home or taken to work on earth with his dad on special days. The man was notorious for house calls where they lived. It kept his dad busy when not being aboard ship. As Jamie turned to put an albino farret he owned away, he finally called out, "Come in!"

The door opened to reveal his dad in casual wear, blue jeans and a plain gray t-shirt. He gave Jamie a smile and leaned up against the door frame. His arms were folded over his chest in a very light manner. The man wasn't mad or anything, just relaxed.

"Whatcha up to kiddo." He stated warmly.

"Nothin'." He stated with a shrug. "Just keeping my pets company."

"Ah." Bones stated with a nod. "I didn't mean to overhear a little, but I thought I heard you talking with your friend Jacen."

"Yeah I was, told him about camp." He stated and looked sad. "Said he didn't want to go."

"Aww, why not, how is he?" Bones asked.

"He's fine, he just doesn't want to. I don't think he finds it cool anymore or something. Heh, got himself into trouble. Don't tell anyone I said that though or Jacen would kill me." Jamie gave a short laugh.

"Why am I not surprised. Glad I'm not his father. Ohhh, Jim's gonna have his hands full when he finds out. Whatever it is the kid did haha. Not my problem though. Instead…" he said as he went over to Jamie with a grin. Jamie knew that grin and tried to get away, but failed as he got picked up. The kid squeaked out a sound of surprise and began to laugh.

"I got you, to deal with." He stated and then flung Jamie to his bed and began to tickle the daylights out of Jamie, who began crying from laughter. He tried fighting his dad off, but couldn't his reach was too short for him to do so. However, he was glad that his dad was doing this in the privacy of their own home because at being at the age of fourteen it seemed quite uncool that he was being treated in such a fashion, but he loved his dad. He was like a hero, the best sort of man that could ever be in Jamie's life.

"Gah!" Jamie squirmed. "Okay okay! You win! Dadddd! Dudeee! Hahaha, you win! Not cool! Not cool not cool not coollll!"

"Haha, alright." Bones let up on Jamie and just sat there on Jamies bed with him. "I'm sure things will turn out alright for Jacen. Besides, you're going to have a good time, and be with other friends you know, so yeah, don't let one thing get you down. I know you wanna see him go, I would to, and I am sure Jacen's dad and mom would like to as well. Nobody can force Jacen to go, but it's nice you care about him."

"Yeah true." Jamie stated after catching his breath with a small laugh as his dad put an arm around his shoulder and gave him a half manly hug.

"You'll be alright." Bones assured. "Now, I think what you need to do, is come into the kitchen, sit down, and have some of your mama's home cooked pie. She be devastated if you and I don't come taste test it."

"I dunno….depends on what sort of pie were talkin' here." Jamie said raising a brow with a smirk and got jabbed a few times in the ribs lightly by his dad, knowing he was being a little pill.

"Mixed berry I think." Bones mused, not even he could remember at the moment, shame on him for forgetting his wife's own pie.

"Dad you're just as bad as me." Jamie chuckled.

"I am aren't I?" Bones laughed a little. "What can I say, I'm getting too old."

"Old man!" Jamie teased and knew his dad would come at him for the comment, however, again he couldn't get away at first, but once he was he fell off the end of the bed with a thud. "I'm okay!"

The sound was muffled near the floor and then he popped up before his dad could wonder, "I'm okay."

"Alright, I'll meet you downstairs. Don't be too long." Bone said as he got up off the bed a bit stiffly and walked over to the door with a stretch. "Otherwise, there won't be a pie left when you do get there."

"Dad!" Jamie exclaimed with a groan, knowing the man's old tricks weren't as clever as they used to be.

"I know, I know, can't fool you. I was just teasin'." Bones opened the door, went through, and made sure it closed behind him as he waved bye to his son who rolled his eyes dramatically at his dad before he gave a small chuckle to himself.

"Crazy old man…" he smirked as he went over and put another piece onto his model he was building as it dangled in the air. It shivered and shook in the light, like it was hit by some invisible force, but it also looked like it was floating in space as well when it settled. It was Alpha 7 the station the camp was going to be at, in model form, something his parents got him for a present once out of random sake. What made it look like it had been through hell and back, was the fact it still was incomplete, like a puzzle, it needed more parts. So it loomed there, like an elegant but disastrous holocaust still.

As the link had gone off on his end, Max had closed his eyes in contemplation, just sitting there in silence. Why was it that his friend always seemed to be getting himself into so much trouble all the time? Max never could really understand this. Perhaps it was because of his Vulcan upbringing. Rebellion never played much of a role in his life, so to understand its inner qualities of reason were well past his fathoming. However, he at least tried to understand it, no matter how illogical it seemed. His father after all never seemed to pressure him too hard to be anything he didn't want himself to be. His Vulcan heritage had been highly encouraged due to the dwindling of their specie, but it was never forced.

Max liked his Vulcan heritage, liked his way of life, if one could consider "like" outside the emotional perspective. Yet it wasn't like he couldn't feel anything, he was half human after all. His mother was half Vulcan half Human and his father was half and half so that made him a half and half. Shivar Davis, which was where Max got his last name from, was a lovely caring woman. Spock on the other hand was more by the book Starfleet style, however, never overly rigid.

Max got to spend more times on Earth than even his father had. After all, his brother Ignatus lived with his step mother Uhura. More human that even Max was, Ignatus was very still enthralled with Vulcan culture and studied it in school. Like his mother Uhura though, his brother also was good at linguistics. If the man didn't do Starfleet he'd do something else more political or ambassadorial.

After contemplating his thoughts, he looked at a picture of him and some of his friends, including those of Jacen and Jamie. Something stirred in his human half, but what. Max couldn't put a finger on what it was that made him almost show emotion, but yet he knew it was there. Not understanding quite yet, he got up and walked over to a window that overlooked New Vulcan. He would have never known anything different. To him, this was Vulcan, nothing new or old about it. However, he knew in the logic of his heart that this world was not the one his people were kin to. He watched a shuttle pass by and head to docking and then his eyes glazed over and seemed to dance further out to the stars and beyond them. Reaching out, reaching out for who knew what, he didn't know.

Yet it was longing, powerful, and mesmerizing. It was only when the sound for being summoned for family meditation, that did his revere seem to snap him like a rubber band back to the present. Max only lingered for a bit longer before he turned, hands clasped in front of him lightly that he left his room to go meditate.


End file.
